Criminal
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: Songfic - Criminal by Britney Spears   Ryuuga is an outlaw that is one of the most wanted but Ginga can't help but fall in love with him. - GingaxRyuuga Yaoi


_This is based off of the song Criminal by Britney Spears. The pairing is GingaxRyuuga and is based in the western times._

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Criminal<strong>_

_He is a hustler_  
><em>He's no good at all<em>  
><em>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum<em>  
><em>He lies, he bluffs<em>  
><em>He's unreliable.<em>  
><em>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun<em>

* * *

><p>Ginga glared as he nonchalantly stumbled inside the bedroom door and plopped face first into the old western bed. He scratched his nose at the smoky smell that came with the lump on his bed. Ryuuga, one of the most wanted in the county, had just came back home, <em>Ginga's home<em>, from a bar. Possibly, he might have just set something on fire again.

He sneered in disappointment, "Where have you been?"

The white haired man looked up at the flame head, "No where. . . ."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He stood up from the bed, that he was also laying on, and put his hands on his hip.

Ryuuga sat up and looked straight at Ginga, "I wasn't anywhere. I was just," he twirled the silver pistol with a purple dragon on it in his right hand, "dealing with some business."

Tears pricked Ginga's eyes, "What is wrong with you? You don't even act human! How do you remain sane!" He stomped his foot.

The man placed his pistol back in his holster and stood up on Ginga's side of the bed, he stared into his gorgeous eyes and placed a hand on his soft cheek. His touch made Ginga melt, "You're what keeps me sane. . . ."

* * *

><p><em>I know you told me<em>  
><em>I should stay away.<em>  
><em>I know you said<em>  
><em>He's just a dog astray.<em>  
><em>He is a rebel with a tainted heart<em>  
><em>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

* * *

><p>His strong arms held Ginga against the wall and his light blue eyes bruned into his golden ones, "I told you to stay away from him!"<p>

"Why should I!" He yelled back at Kyouya.

"He's dangerous, Ginga! You can get hurt, or worse you can be-!"

"Killed! Yeah, I know that, but the thing is Kyouya. . . ."

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>But mama im in love with a criminal<em>  
><em>And this type of love<em>  
><em>Isn't rational, it's physical<em>  
><em>Mama please don't cry<em>  
><em>I will be alright<em>  
><em>All reasons inside<em>  
><em>I just cant deny<em>  
><em>Love the guy<em>

* * *

><p>"I love him."<p>

Kyouya's hold loosened and he took at step back. His long green hair covered his eyes but Ginga knew that he was going to cry.

"Kyou-"

"No!" With that, his old love stormed out of the shop and onto the old western territory, gun in hand. . . .

* * *

><p><em>He is a villain of the devil's law<em>  
><em>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>That man's a snitch and unpredictable,<em>  
><em>He's got no conscious<em>  
><em>He got none, none, none, none<em>

* * *

><p>"Ryuuga!"<p>

Said person abruntly turned at the sound of his voice and his eyes widened when he heard a gun shot. A quick pain slid across his face ad he head a boom behind him. He reached his hand up to his face and he looked at his fingers to see blood, he must have been cut. But by what? He noticed someone running to him and instantly took out his pistol, pointing it at the figure.

"Ryuuga!"

He recognized that voice, it was Kyouya, Ginga's friend. His yellow eyes narrowed at his target, "What do you want, Tategami?"

He pointed his black pistol with a green barrel towards him and clicked it ready, "Your death, criminal!"

Ryuuga cringed when Kyouya shot at him again, he ducked down quickly and shot at his legs. He hit one and the green haired man went down to his knee but shot at him again, hitting him in the shoulder, luckily not the one of his shooting arm. Ryuuga ignored the pain like he always did and aimed at Kyouya's head, in between his eyes, "You'll pay for that, you bastard!"

"Ryuuga!" Ginga shouted, coming out from no where.

He shot at Kyouya, but because of Ginga's distraction he hit him in the side. He glared at his bad aim, he needed some more practice. He hadn't been getting any lately because Ginga kept on protesting about him killing people that he was only focused on making him happy.

"Gah!"

"Kyouya!" Ginga ran to the slumped figure.

* * *

><p><em>All I know, should let go, but no<em>  
><em>'cause he's a rebel with a tainted heart<em>  
><em>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

* * *

><p>Ginga fell to his knees and grabbed onto Kyouya's shoulder gently, making him face him. Tears pricked his eyes for his friend, "Kyouya! Kyouya, are you alright?"<p>

The green haired man smiled up at him, holding his side, "Yeah, I'm fine." He coughed, causing blood to trickle out of his mouth. His eyes closed as he became unconcious.

"Kyouya!"

Footsteps approached from behind him, "He'll be fine, just needs some rest. I didn't hit any organs."

Ginga laid Kyouya and the ground and violently turned to Ryuuga, shoving him. Tears rolled down his cheek, "How could you!"

"He shot at me first!"

"He was my friend!" Ginga stomped his foot, "And he was right! It isn't smart, nor is it safe, to love you!"

Ryuuga's yellow eyes widened, "You love me?"

"It not like it matters anymore!" He hurriedly heaved Kyouya's body onto his back and made his way to the nearest doctor.

* * *

><p><em>But mama im in love with a criminal<em>  
><em>And this type of love<em>  
><em>Isn't rational, it's physical<em>  
><em>Mama please don't cry<em>  
><em>I will be alright<em>  
><em>All reasons inside<em>  
><em>I just cant deny<em>  
><em>Love the guy<em>

* * *

><p>"Ginga, wait up!" Ryuuga called out to him.<p>

It had been a week from the shooting incident between Ryuuga and Kyouya. Kyouya had been healed up but he still had to stay in the hospital, Ginga stayed with him which aggravated Ryuuga very much because he wasn't allowed in the hospital, courtesy of being a criminal.

"Please!"

Ginga turned to him, he was still upset about what he did to Kyouya yet he couldn't help but hear him out. After all, he still loved him, "Why should I?" They were in front of the door to his house now.

"I have to tell you something. . . ." He stopped in front of him, averting his eyes to the side.

Ginga waited. . . . "Well?"

Ryuuga turned to him and looked into his golden eyes, "Look. . . ." He stopped for a moment, mouth agape.

Ginga quirked an eyebrow, "Wha-hmph!" Ryuuga pressed his lips against his and his eyes widened. He kissed him! Ginga smiled to himself, so does this mean that he loved him back? His eyes closed when he kissed the outlaw back and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing them closer.

He felt Ryuuga's hands slip down his sides and rest on his hips while his tongue licked his lips, asking for entrance. Ginga allowed it and moaned when their tongues touched, he'd never felt anything like this before. Of course Kyouy and him had kissed before but nothing like that. Their tongues danced and hands roamed each other as they kissed. Ginga moaned softly once again before they parted.

Ryuuga gave him a sexy smirk, "Did you like that?"

Ginga blushed and nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Well then," the outlaw leaned towards him, arms going behind him, "shall we continue?" He heard the sound of his door clicking open behind him before being swept up by Ryuuga.

* * *

><p><em>And he's got my name<em>  
><em>Tatooed on his arm<em>  
><em>His lucky charm,<em>  
><em>So I guess its okay<em>  
><em>He's with me<em>

* * *

><p>"Mmm . . . ah!" Ginga moaned as Ryuuga sucked on his neck, going lower while tearing off his orange shirt and brown leather jacket.<p>

"You make such sweet noises." He snickered.

Ginga blushed, "Th-thanks. . . ." He looked to Ryuuga's strong arm that was holding down one of his wrists and saw something written on it. He sat up and leaned over to look at it and was shocked to see his name on his left arm. He looked to Ryuuga, "What is my name doing on your arm?"

Ryuuga smiled at him, "It's to remind me of you, to keep me 'sane', remember?" Ginga smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I love you, Ginga."

"I love you too, Ryuuga." He kissed him and they continued, even more fueled by their passion for each other.

* * *

><p><em>And I hear people talk<em>  
><em>Trying to make remarks<em>  
><em>Keep us apart<em>  
><em>But I don't even hear<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"Hear what?"

"Ginga Hagane was taken by Ryuuga."

"What? Oh that poor boy!"

"I know!"

Another women stepped in, her attitude prompous and rude, "That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard he was made into Ryuuga's bitch, tch what a slut anyways."

Ginga walked right passed the, not even hearing or caring. They stared at him as he did so but all he did was just smile and hold Ryuuga's hand.

* * *

><p><em>'Cause mama im in love with a criminal<em>  
><em>And this type of love<em>  
><em>Isn't rational, it's physical<em>  
><em>Mama please don't cry<em>  
><em>I will be alright<em>  
><em>All reasons inside<em>  
><em>I just cant deny<em>  
><em>Love the guy<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please Review! :D I would appreciate it haha, no flames.<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_

**!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE OR THE SONG - !DISCLAIMER!**


End file.
